Beware
by UnseenInvisible
Summary: Syd,Soap,and JO end up on Isla Sorna.Soap,not too smart,gets lost...and JO likes fire,too much.... what will happen when we run into some familar faces....and will they help us escape!Plz r&r!
1. My Alarm Clock

Soap: Were going on vacation, were going on vacation!!! ((Soap is dancing around like a stupid idiot.))  
  
JO:((Packing lighters and matches into his suitcase)) I like fire! Fire is my friend!! ((He holds up his blackend hands))  
  
Syd:NO NO NO!!! How many times must I explain???!!! We are not really going to go to Jurassic Park, I'm just making a story about going to Jurrasic park!!   
  
JO: ((Drops his can of gasoline he was going to pack and starts to cry)) You don't love us!!!!  
  
Soap: But we love you!!!!  
  
JO:((Has already forgotten about the misunderstanding and is lighting things on fire and doing his happy dance!!)  
  
Syd: Onto chapter one!!!! (( You may need to read my bio to understand, in fact, I highly recommend it!!))  
  
I do not own Jurassic Park or any of the dinosaurs on it, I do own Soap and Jo and me.  
  
JO: I own the matches!!!!   
  
My Alarm clock  
  
"Wake up Syd!" Soap was standing on my stomach with a large grin on her face. " We have finally arrived! No JO!! Not the gasoline canister!!" Soap ran off and grabbed JO before he dropped a lit match on a pile of old gasoline cans.  
  
"umm...remoodetapso!!!!" I mumbled furiously.  
  
" What did you say?? I can't understand you." Soap said happily, staring at me.   
  
" Isaremoodetapso!!!!!"   
  
" Hold on a second, let me remove the duct tape from your mouth first" Soap reached down and tore the tape away from my mouth. I gave her a death glare.  
  
"Now, Soap, since you can understand me now, please untie me!" Soap helped me up and untied my arms and legs, " Why did you hit me with a frying pan, tie my hands and feet, and put duct tape over my mouth?!"  
  
Soap sighed big and started to explain everything," Well, JO and I decided you needed a vacation, so we hit you over the head with a frying pan so we could tie your hands and feet so that you wouldn't remove the duct tape which we used to keep you from screaming at us. But unfortunatly I was stupid enough to undo the duct tape which gives you the opputunity to scream and I undid your hands and feet which gives you the opputunity to strangle us. I should run now!" Soap took off running down the boat.  
  
" Soap, I'm not going to strangle you. I just want to know where we are going." I said while rubbing a large lump on my head.  
  
" We're going to go to Costa Rica, can't you see the island?" she replied while pointing ahead a ways.  
  
I stared at the island with little shacks lining the coast and I could see what looked like little people running away from some kind of wild animal. "Oh joy. I can tell it's going to be a fun trip," I said sarcastically  
  
" Uh... No JO! Not the gasoline!!!!" Soap yelled to the front of the boat. Jo lit the match, and dropped it right on top of the pile.   
  
"Run!!!" BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The explosion was bad. It left the boat in shreds and my muses and I unconscious, floating on a big peice of wood from the boat. The last thing I saw was the bright light from the boat, I just hope that's not the last thing I see in life.((Duh-Duh))  
  
Thump! Thump! Thump!   
  
"Mommy, make the elephant go away!" I mumbled sleepily. I opened my eyes to see green everywhere." Man, I thought heaven was white and really shiny.... " I then noticed the wood I was floating on kept knocking up against a tree. When I climbed off of it, it slowly started to float away with Soap. Oh shoot, I better get her! She then floated off the edge of a waterfall. Why didn't I notice that. Oh well a little water never hurt a muse.  
  
"Fire...dangit...fire...dangit....fire....dangit..."I found JO trying to light a rock on fire down beside a stream.  
  
"JO, it's really not going to work," I said to him softly.  
  
" Friggin thing will work!!! Nothing concures fire!!!!" he said angrily. He kept trying to light the rock on fire, cursing softly.  
  
I took a match and lit it, JO watched me suspiciously. I took the match over the the water and dunked it in. The flame went out instantly.  
  
JO's lip began to quiver softly before he began bawling.   
  
" YOU KILLED IT!! WAH!!! IT WAS A BABY!!!!!!!!!!" JO bawled, he then saw a butterfly and walked over and lit it on fire, "Fire, hahahahaha!!! I like fire!!!!!" He pointed at it as it flew off, "Look Syd, it's a firefly!!!" He laughed crazily. I slipped out of his veiw and stole the rest of the matches and put them in my pocket.   
  
"Hey, JO, let's go find Soap!!!"  
  
" Can I light her on fire?" Jo asked hopefully.  
  
" No JO!!"  
  
" Then I'm not going!"  
  
" Fine, you can light her hair on fire,"  
  
" Yay!!" JO danced around happily as we took off. I just couldn't figure out where we were, or how we were going to get off this island.  
  
In the distance we heard an angry roar. " Uh Oh, Soap must be mad!!!" JO said happily, an evil smile crossed his face.I knew it was no Soap of mine we were hearing, it was big. Really big.  
  
Syd: End of chapter one!!!! OH yeah Oh yeah!!!  
  
Soap: ((Mouth open )) YOU LET ME FALL OVER THE WATERFALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Syd: Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt.  
  
Soap: (( trips over a rock and falls over a cliff)) CURSE YOOOOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Syd: OOPS!!! SORRY!!!!! Well anyways, It's my first fanfic and first chapter kinda chopy and not a great flow, I'm having a difficult time on the second chapter though so hey, R&R! Bye!  
  



	2. Finding Eachother

Finding Eachother  
  
Soap trudged through the forest. She was tired, and sore, and completely soaked. She stopped and looked at the over grown trail beneath her feet. She saw tracks on the narrow trail. The tracks were small and bird-like, they reminded her of the chickens her person owns. She heard some chirping like noises, and took off running.  
  
"JO, where did you find those matches?" I asked suspiciously. JO was watching another butterfly trying to fly with it's wings on fire.   
  
"In my pocket of course. I seemed to have lost my other matches!" He yelled at me on the brink of tears, and my gasoline was on the dang boat. "  
  
" I know, we would still be on the boat if you hadn't blown it up!"I yelled back angrily.  
  
"I was bored, I had to blow something up!"  
  
"But the boat, the friggin boat!! Couldn't you have blown up the captain, or someone?"  
  
" I already burned the captain's hair while you were unconscience. He go all freaked out and jumped off the boat yelling something. I think he said he wasn't going to be on the boat to he-"  
  
" Hmmm, I wonder why he would say something like that?" I said sarcastically turning to face my evil muse, "See what I have to live with, the second my muses get bored, I have to call the fire department. I swear they have made our house there second station," I glanced past him to the area we were just a few seconds before. A shape ran across the path into the dense jungle. It was making an odd noise, kinda like a whining. I ran back to the area where it came from.   
  
Soap ran as hard as she could. She couldn't tell which direction she was going, what time it was or where Syd and JO was. She ran past something that freaked her out even more. There was two of them, wait she thought,   
  
"SYD, JO!!!!!!!!!!!!" She finally found them and they probably didn't even notice her. She noticed a clearing ahead and decided to walk on just to see where she was. She took one step and started to tumble down a hill. The jagged rocks stabbed her in the side and hit her hard on the head. " Ow, ow, ow, pain as bad as JO's fire, ow, ow, ow!!"  
  
JO and I took off through the trees. We weren't sure of it, but it could have been Soap. It was no surprise when they looked down a slope and saw Soap sitting at the bottom. She looked up at them and smiled big.  
  
"I thought I had lost you guys!!!! I got freaked out because I heard something and saw tracks and then I ran, but I saw you and tried to stop, but then I saw a clearing a went to walk forward and fell!!" She rubbed the bruises on her arms, " I hurt, bad."  
  
" I lit a butterfly on fire!!!" JO said happily. Soap frowned at his cheeriness  
  
" Soap, I'm so sorry I let you go over the waterfall!!" I said, trying to show I was upset about losing her.  
  
" You let me go over a waterfall? I thought... but... WHA!!!!!!!!!!!My person doesn't love me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" No, I love you, I realy do, so what if you drink mud and try to act smart when your IQ is a single digit. I looked for you, didn't I? You're my muse, I really need a muse, even if they're evil and... not a genius. Do you forgive me?" I smiled weakly at her. She had big puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip was quivering slightly.  
  
" Oh, I could probably kill you right now but, your speech was so nice that I think I will forgive you!" I ran down and we hugged.   
  
"Muhahahahaha, I like fire!"  
  
" Stupid, you ruined our bonding moment!" I said while slapping my hair to get the fire out.   
  
" Hey, do you hear something?" I asked. We all turned to the clearing and listened carefully. It was true, there where muffled voices.  
  
" Why do WE always get stuck here, they say it's just going to be quick, but no, it's not,"  
  
Soap: (Crying and holding onto Syd tightly) I... I love you too Syd...  
  
Syd: ( trying to get her off and whispering to JO) JO... burn her!!!!  
  
JO: (smiles evily) OK!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!! 


	3. Company

Syd: Hey, I'm sorry if the last chapter had some gramatical errors. I'll try to do better this chapter. Hey, my muses are actually sleeping right now. Oh, little JO with his matches and Soap with her... tea...well....mud. Anyways, onto chapter 3!!!  
  
Company  
  
" I wonder who that is?" I whispered to my muses, " Maybe they can help us."  
  
"Let's go see," Soap said, she started to get up when I pulled her back down.  
  
"What if this is some kind of Government facility where they keep stuff so no one will ever find out!! What if this is like the real Alien landing site!!!!" I said, seriously freaking myself out, "Woh, I have been hanging out with you two for too long."  
  
" I have an idea," JO spoke out. He jumped up and ran through the trees to the clearing making loud noises and jumping around like some stupid idiot. I and Soap jumped up and ran after him. There were three people who had obviously been freaked out. They were on the ground breathing hard and had horror struck faces.  
  
" Hi, I'm Syd, and these are my two muses, Soap and JO!" Soap stood by me as JO walked around the group as if he was examining them. He bent down behind one of the men and started to light his hair on fire.   
  
" What the heck!! You little creep, why are you lighting my hair on fire?!" He slapped the back of his head. He had short black hair, and wore mostly black clothes.   
  
" Ian, grow up, he's just a kid. I personally think it was about time someone did that to you," said the other man, he was older and was wearing kakai shorts, a t-shirt, and a ragged, old hat.   
  
" Actually, we are over 300 years old, we just don't age in apperances. JO was a muse to the cow that started the great Chicago Fire," Soap said, for the first time she actually sounded intelligent.  
  
" That would be nice," said the woman that was with the two men, she looked to be in her late thirties, "You know, get older but always look young," she started to relax. By then, all three of them were on there feet again.  
  
" So, who are you?" asked the tall, black haired man, " Why are a bunch of kids on an island full of dinosaurs?"  
  
" First of all it's one kid and two muses and second of all... um...your jackets on fire, and third I thought my muses were crazy but now you are saying there's dinos on this island, OK, there's something wrong here! And I'm confused!"I said watching him stomp the fire out.  
  
" Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but there's dinosaurs on this island. We are going to get out of here before they come and eat us. You can stay and find out what a dino's stomach is like, or you can follow us,"said the other man.   
  
" Look, we'll go with you, just explain why you are here and who you are."  
  
" I'm Ian Malcolm, I seem to attract fire."  
  
" Alan Grant, palentologist from Montana,"  
  
"Ellie Sattler, paleobotonist, also from Montana,"  
  
" Syd, Soap ,and JO, from Kansas, current occupation, student, " I said, pointing at my muses, " JO likes fire, as you know,"I said looking at Ian," and Soap is... kinda dumb," Soap was smelling a clump of dirt behind me.   
  
" Hmmm... you didn't get to pick your muses, did you?" said Ian.   
  
"My muses are fine, thank you!" I said defensivly, " Now, how or why are you here?"  
  
" Well, we were on a boat headed to Costa Rica, but about 3/4 the way here, it exploded, we don't know how or why, but it did." explained Ellie. Soap, Jo, and I exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"So, how did you get here?" Alan Grant asked suspicously, he had obviously noticed the glances.   
  
"Um.... a picnic gone wrong, yes, a picnic!" I said. A bad excuse but they believed it.   
  
" We were going to have a picnic?! Cool!" Soap said stupidly," Where's the food?!"  
  
"It went terribly wrong didn't it, Soap?!" I said through clenched teeth and glared at her. Seh finally understood.  
  
" Oh... yes I remember that of course... darn noggin got knocked.." she said pointing to her head and smiling nervously.  
  
"Um, Alan or Dr.Grant, or whatever, your hat is on fire!" I said. He threw the hat on the ground and tried to get the fire out before the hat was ruined anymore than possible. He cussed slightly, and put the hat back on.  
  
"That's my favorite hat," he mumbled and glared at JO.  
  
"Hey, maybe it was this will be the poor hats last time on the island," Ian said smirking.  
  
" Ok, let's go before we start something bad," Ellie said trying to get things moving.  
  
"Fine with me," I said staring at my muses, JO was trying to light Ian's jacket back on fire, and Soap was now licking the dirt.  
  
Okay, kinda dumb, but it's coming along.  
  
Soap: I made some tea.(yawns big and sips mud)  
  
JO: Syd!!! I was sleep lighting again!!  
  
Syd: (calling fire department) What you light on fire this time?  
  
JO: The sheep at Seara's house.  
  
Syd: Okay, I'll have to tell her and Natanii(anime writer, her names silver-tiger-vixen , I recommend her story!) 


	4. Getting Away

Syd: As you no I still don't own Jurassic Park or anything that was in the movies I do own Soap, Jo and Me. And of course, JO owns the matches.  
  
Soap: I own the tea!!  
  
Syd: No you don't because the tea is actually mud from the island, so , yeah!!  
  
JO: Fire!!!!!!  
  
Getting Away  
  
"Would you please tell him to put the matches a way?!" asked a nervous Ian Malcolm. He found out the hard way that JO liked fire.  
  
"Oh, a little fire never hurt anyone!" said Soap. Everyone stared at her and shook their heads.  
  
"Ummhmm..... how about you tell that to all the people at the servere burn unit at the next hospital you visit. I garauntee, if you get off the island alive, you'll be making a trip." Ian shot back. He still kept his eyes on JO's matches.  
  
"JO, put the matches up, NOW!! You can take them back out when we NEED a fire!!!"I yelled at JO. I was trying to keep everyones hair in tact.   
  
" Ok, let's take this trail to the guest Center. We can stay there tonight, we might also be able to find some food," said Grant, who had taken lead of the group. We walked for what felt like hours until we finally reached an old building covered in vines. We walked through the doors that creaked when we opened them. The first room was small and had chairs and a large desk in it. All of them had vines creeping over them.  
  
"The room is very Fung Shui. I like it's balance with nature," said Soap. Everyone laughed at her joke, until we found out she was being serious. Then the laughing was at her stupidity. She looked at the ground and started to walk through another door. We followed her.  
  
" If we go through here we might be able to find a radio, I can't quite remember,"said Grant, who had been on the island a few years before.   
  
" I can't quite remember, but that's because I didn't actually get to the building before being ambushed by raptors," said Ian, looking toward Ellie for pity.  
  
" Stop complaining, we've all had our raptor experiences," Grant shot back. He looked through the rooms for some kind over power switches or radio.  
  
"Hey, what's that sound?" I asked. We all turned around to see something dart through a hallway door.  
  
"RUN!!!" Everyone yelled and took off down the hall.Darting through doors till we saw an exit sign and a door standing open slightly. We all heard the light footsteps on the hard, cold concrete floor. I turned and saw a bird-like lizard chasing us it was gaining up quickly.   
  
" UM, JO THE MATCHES!!!!!" I yelled at JO who grabbed Alan's hat and quickly lit it on fire and threw it at the raptor. It was sidetracked for a few seconds but quickly looked up again at the fast food running out the door. Ian and Alan slammed it shut and took off running even faster into the forest.Why... are...we... still... running !!!!" I said, breathing hard, dodging low branches and over hanging vines. I tripped and Soap and JO quickly helped me up and pointed to the clearing that was hardly visible through the trees. There were more raptors running to the forest. "Where...are...we...going...to...go?!"I kept yelling frantically, trying to get an answer it was getting kinda scary now. We came to another clearing where we saw another building. This one was weaker looking and reasonbeld an old shack. When we came closer I saw what looked like wood was actually metal. JO ran forward and tried to light it on fire.   
  
"Dangit, stupid metal that looks like wood!!!!!!!" he looked at the ground heartbroken, then opened the door and walked into the building. We all followed one by one. The room was a complete mess. It had an assorment of different debris. What looked like old chairs lay partly broken on the ground, glass lay about. I tried to avoid it as much as I could, but there was an occasional crunch.  
  
We had closed and locked the doors behind us, but I kept feeling like something was going to go wrong. JO was walking around and picking up wood and glass from the building, he finally piled it all up in a corner and began to make something.   
  
"JO, what are you doing?" I asked suspisously.  
  
" I'm bored," he replied.  
  
" We just got chased by extinct animals, how can you be bored?" Soap asked, she was sitting with her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. She looked down at a pile of mud and smiled large. After a few seconds, she had mud in her hands and was gulping down mud. The three newcomes to Soap's ways stared with there mouths open slightly shaking their heads.   
  
"Believe me, you get used to it," I said, shaking my head and looking away. We all started to drift off to sleep. My dreams reveiled great things to me. Okay, I lied, they reveiled possessed sheep and a Souped up wheelchair. I was just flying down the highway in it when I felt someone shaking me back to the real world.   
  
" Syd, look at that," said Elie, who was pointing at JO. JO sat working vigorously on a sculpture of a house and a person.  
  
" JO, is that person, Natanii?" the little sculpter was of a girl, a muse to one of of my friends, silver-tiger-vixen.   
  
"Yes, yes, it's Natanii!!!Muhahahahaha!!!" He said evily.  
  
" JO you are evil!"  
  
" NO, NATANII IS EVIL!!!!!! She stabbed me," He held up his arm that had a hole through it.  
  
"Can you die?" asked Grant.  
  
" Nope, we sure can't" said Soap.  
  
" Then why are you guys so worried about getting a way from the dinosaur's? You can't get ate, why don't you go be a distraction so we can get off and survive?" asked Ian, he was desprate for a way off the island.  
  
" Oh no you won't, you will not risk my muses so you can get off the island," I said defensivly. He stared at me like I said something stupid.  
  
" Thank you Syd, anyways, where would we go after we got ate, I mean would couldn't get digested we would just end up in....ewww!!" Soap finished disgusted in her discovery. We heard something over by JO. He had stuffed the sculpter of Natanii into the little house and was lighting the house on fire.  
  
"Help me, help me!" JO was saying in a tiny, high pitched voice," Muhahahahaha, your lucky I don't know voodoo,"  
  
" Were all lucky you don't know voodoo," said Ian smirking.  
  
" Yep, excpecialy you!!!" said JO, laughing and pointing at his hair which was on fire.  
  
" How'd you do that?!" he asked, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
" Um.. that was me," I said, "You know, for wanting to hurt my muses."   
  
Alan was laughing to himself, "You should do that more often,"  
  
We all had a little laugh before falling asleep, except for Ian, who chose to stay awake for a while. I was wondering about what events would come tomorrow before drifting off into my land of dreams, until JO come, then it was fire.  
  
Yeah!!! Chapter four is finally done!!!  
  
Soap: Yep, as done as my tea!!(She flips the teapot over and a clump of dirt falls infront of her)  
  
JO: I burn Natanii!!( has shoved an unconsious Natanii in a box and lit it on fire))  
  
Syd: ((runs out and stomps the box down to nothing))JO stop lighting boxes on fire, there could have been something important in there.((Natanii, whos as flat as a pancake, gets up and walks off)) Oops!! OH well, R&R!! 


	5. NOt Quite There

Syd: Now, onto chapter 5, sorry if it's been a while, I just have been getting a horrid case of writer's block. I might start another story if I can't think. I'll have finish this one up later though.

Soap: NO, don't start a different story!! We won't know what happens to me!!!

JO: You will burn!!! I will burn you!!!

Syd: JO, don't talk to your fellow muse that way!!

Not Quite There

I was floating on a cloud home when I ran into dark clouds of smoke. When I breathed in I choked on the dark smoke. I really thought it was just a dream, but after feeling my lungs burn like they did, I knew it was real. Except for the floating on the cloud, I had an idea that the cloud was in a dream.

I felt myself being pulled back into the little building. I couldn't see clearly through the thick smoke. All I saw was a person pulling me to my feet. I stumbled as I tried to walk forward. When I tried to breath I choked on the smoke, we finally made it out the door of the little building and I saw everyone else already outside.

JO had been the one to come and get me, Soap was laying on the ground coughing and choking. I collapsed with the others trying to breath in the fresh air, it was still like breathing fire. I still don't know how JO could get used to it.

I asked the stupidest Question," How did it start?" I hit myself in the head as everyone stared at me. You could read there expression so clearly, it was like they had already said something.

"JO, that dang JO, that's who started it," said Ian, staring at JO angrily, coughing every few moments.

"I am sorry, I couldn't help myself, I just really-"

"LIKE FIRE AND GOT BORED!!!!" we all finished for him. He looked at the ground, guilt flooded from his big, round eyes.

" I'm sorry I yelled JO, you just gotta control yourself. Remember JO, where theres no fire department, there better not be fire," I said seriously. I felt bad for yelling at the one who just helped me escape, but he is my muse, he shouldn't be doing things that could kill me.

We all sat there quietly, staring at the burning building. Every now and then a dinosaur would pass, but there was no real danger, they all steered clear of the intoxicating fumes and deadly flames. Until the big one came. It was large and walked slowly out of the trees.

It looked like it was stalking one of the herbavores. It started to run, every step it took made a loud THUD as it's heavy foot hit the ground. The small pack of herbavores started running...IN OUR DIRECTION!!!!! We all got to our feet and started running, we were by far a lot slower than the thin, nimble dinosaurs swerving around us. I turned to see if the T-rex was still chasing us, and naturally, it was. Our small ensamble headed toward the trees. I was hoping maybe the large dinosaur would not be able to make it through the dense jungle very well, but of course, it could. It's large body plowed through the overgrown jungle. We ran for our lives and yelled to eachother when we were going to turn, or try to lose him, or maybe it was a girl.

Anyways, after a while, we reached dence jungle that I could hardly run through, the gaps between trees were as small as could be. We couldn't feel the vibration from the t-rex anymore and the trees didn't seem to be moving anymore. The birds had finally started to calm down too, so when we made it through to the coast, we all stopped.

Everyone was breathing heavily after our long run through the jungle. It was torture for my lungs that were already on fire. I noticed the others of the group had started to walk on some, so I followed, although I felt like I would collapse everytime my feet hit the loose sand. We marched on in a little group. Until finally, I was fed up with the silence.

" So, what happened to your leg?" I asked Ian, I noticed his limp.

" First time here, I had a bad experience with the t-rex. He got loose and kinda...trampled over me," he said inhaling deeply.

"Ouch, that had to hurt, this one time Syd's dog stepped on me," said Soap, she looked at him, waiting for a reply.

" Um...ok...that was a dog, and that back there," he made a gesture to the forest," that was what stepped on me, I think theres a big difference," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I was just saying," Soap said, she looked at the ground sadly.

"I think I see something ahead," Ellie said excited, " I think it's a boathouse!" We were all exausted, but we ran ahead anyways. When we got to the little shack sitting partly on land, partly in water, we were disapointed to find--

" WHERE THE HECK IS THE BOAT!!" Alan exclaimed when he walked around part of the building,"There's no boat, we need a boat!"

" Maybe there's a radio inside," said Ian, he started up the stairs but stopped and sat quickly, he was holding his leg tightly, "How about you go look for the radio," he said, pointing at me. I ran up to the door. I turned the knob and---

"Nothing, it's locked!!" I said, I was getting really ticked off by now.

" Hold on," Ellie ran up the stairs to me, " Ok, on three, one, two, three!!" we ran forward just as the door swung open, Ellie and I crashed into a shelf with some supplies on it.

" Ow, how did you two get the door open? How'd you get in here?!" I asked, looking at Soap and JO, they were standing behind the open door, just as surprised by our entrance, as we were of theres.

" The window was open, so we climbed in," said Soap, she smiled as she helped us up. "Oh...the window....I didn't think about that..." I said slightly agravated at my lack of common sense.

" What was all the racket about?!" Alan yelled through the open door. Him and Ian were staring at us and at the pile of supplies we knocked over on our...way in.

"Nothing.."Ellie said, she started to look around at the small shack, it didn't really amount to anything though.

" Hey, I found the radio," Alan yelled to us. He switched it on and tried to find the coastgaurd. He found a frequency and tried to talk, "Hello, we need a helicopter here NOW!! We are on Isla Sorna, 87 miles Southwest of Isla Nublar. We are at the coast at a small boat house we are in grave danger and need help!!" he yelled.

" We will send help now sir!" that was the last words before static was only thing we could hear.

" I guess we are going to stay here the night," Ian said, he layed down on the damp floor and closed his eyes.

"Sleep sounds nice, now if only it was possible," said Grant, he and everyone else sat down too.

We all sat there, I was so tired and the night had hardly started, but a lot had already happened that day. A boat ride, new...friends, and too many dinos and way too much fire. I guess it was exciting, but a nice warm bed would be better. After a little while, we were all leaning on eachother or shifting a round trying to get comfortable enough to dose off to sleep.

Syd: Oh yeah!! Chapter 5 is done!! I really thought it was going to take longer!!!

Soap and JO: ((snoring....)) Syd: ((whispers softly...) Ohh..it's only 11pm and they are asleep.... well it's better than sugar high.

Soap: ((Jumps up and eats a bunch of candy)) Did I hear SUGAR!!! Muhahahahaha!!!

JO: (JUmps up and grabs some matches)Did I hear FIRE!!!! Muhahahahaha!!

Syd: No JO..no one said f-i-r-e! JO: ((looks disapointed)) Oh ok..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.....zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...((fast asleep))

Soap: ( is calmly walking around on the ceiling))

Syd: What ever! ((turns off light and hears a loud thump behind her))

Soap: Ow...I ran into the ceiling fan......while it was on!!


	6. Burn!

Syd:((snoring loudly)  
Soap:((watching the cieling fan closely)  
JO:((lighting my new school clothes on fire)  
Syd: ((waking up to see clothes on fire))JO, did you burn the reciept?  
JO:((looks up))No.((turns back, wide eyed as he starts to burn stuff again)  
Syd: I'll get my money back later, just leave some remains.((role's back over and sleeps))  
  
BURN!!!!  
  
The radio crackeled as we all slept. The static got louder and louder until you could almost understand a voice. The voice became clearer.  
  
"Hello, Hello, this is mainland, hello? Are you there?"  
  
"What, what's wrong?" Alan spoke into the radio.  
  
" Because---incoming storms---can't get you---morning----"  
  
"Your cutting out, I can't understand you!" by then we had all waken up and were listening to the radio, no one dared to make a sound.  
  
" We---get you----morning----storms---bad.---pass ----soon though----" These were the last understandable words. All that we could hear now was static. It crackled as we absorbed the last words.  
  
" You mean we are stuck here until morning. We will be here all night and who knows what time of morning they will come!"yelled Ian, he was on his feet looking out the small window, "What do they mean storms? I don't see anything bad!" A crash of thunder made us all jump, rain started pooring down onto the little shack. We could here the waves crash by us. The little building stood amazingly still and was surprizingly sturdy.  
  
Soaps stomach growled loudly as we sat listening to the rain, "Is anyone else hungry?" Soap asked, she looked around at everyone else. We shrugged, got up, and scrimaged around for food.  
  
"Hey, I found some old canned foods! I think they might be okay," said Ellie, who was blowing dust off of some cans of food. She was barely able to get a can open, "I don't know about them, they look ok,"  
  
" They look gross, I don't think I want to eat something like that," Soap complained.  
  
"You drink mud! Why would this bother you?!" I said, looking at her amazed that she would pass any king of food up at a time like this, "You should really be thankful that we found anything," I glared unapprovingly at my muse.  
  
" Fine, fine, you know you might not wake up if you make me sick..." she grumbled angrily, although no one heard her.  
  
"AUGH! Maybe it would taste better heated up some?" JO made faces and lit a few matches that he stuck under the can of food.  
  
"JO, I don't think that will work," I said staring at him. He finally gave up and just ate it cold along with the rest of us. We would all make an occasional grumble of displeasure, or a face or two, but overall, it was better than nothing.  
  
"So," I said, finishing all that my stomach would handle, " Why where you guys headed to Costa Rica anyways? We never did get that far in ,"  
  
They all looked at eachother, " Well... the creator of the park...John Hammond....he,uh, passed away," said Ian, looking towards the others for help.  
  
"He really wanted to be buried on the island, but we didn't think that was a good idea, so he was to be buried someplace in Costa Rica," continued Ellie.  
  
"But, thanks to fire-happy over there," Alan gestured toward JO, "He is now at sea...or someplace..." he looked at the floor shaking his head.  
  
" Oh, poor soul, maybe he will get washed up on the island anyway, you know like we did, "said Soap, her eyes wre large and sorrowful.  
  
"Um...if it gets washed up on land then...I'm just not gonna say it..." said Ian shuddering at what we were all thinking....except for Soap...and possibly JO who ws currently burning the blackened remains of his food.  
  
"JO, lets not burn things inside, you know what happened last time!" I said grabbing some of his matches. He looked at me spitefully, but turned away and went to sleep some more. I watched to make sure he wasn't planning anything...like normal....but when I heard his soft snores, I knew it was ok to role over and sleep some more.  
  
Later....late at night....3AM  
  
"Syd! Syd! Wake up! Your dang muse has taken off, and we know he has matches!" said Ian, who was shaking me awake and glaring angrily, "Soap, went out to look for him!"  
  
"YOU LET HER GO OUT THERE ALONE!!!! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!!!IF ANYTHING, SHE'LL BE THE ONE WHO MESSES SOMETHING UP!!!" I yelled breathing hard, pushing Ian back. When I ran out the door, I noticed it was pitch black and had stopped raining. I felt a cool mist when the wind blew softly. I ran off where I heard voices, "Soap, Soap, JO, JO!!" I yelled, finally I bumped into something.  
  
"Ow... I think I might know where JO is!" said Soap. I was able to make out her arm pointing to visble smoke, even at that time of night.  
  
" OW...." we both said, as three others collided into us.  
  
"Sorry...but we found JO.."they said. Something ran out of the trees infront of us.  
  
" Syd! Soap! Good news and bad news. Bad news... I started a fire...good news, the hellicopter might be able to find us easier!" He said pushing us back from where we came from, we all ran back to the coast where we watched the fire slowly get larger.  
  
" Well, at least we're surrounded by water," said Soap. It then started to rain some more, this time it was softer, just a light shower, it kept the fire down, as we stood in the boat house. We took turns watching out the door, makeing sure the fire didn't get the best of us.  
  
After a couple of hours, the rain had stopped and the sun was peeking over the horizon. Gold, pink, and light purple shot over the blue ocean. It was so beautiful that we hardly noticed the beating sounds of a helicopter comeing for us.  
  
We plowed out of the little, but sturdy shack, and waved the helicopter over. They landed and quickly loaded us up. Finally, we were in the helicopter to safety. As we were taking off, an assortment of dinosaurs ran out of the trees, they had obviously just been afected by the slowly growing fire. Maybe these dinosaurs wouldn't be around much longer.  
  
"Don't worry people, the island will be fine, we have special copters careing water to drop on the flames, and we're supposed to have a downpour later tonight," the co-pilot smiled reasuringly to us.  
  
"Oh...yay...I can hardly wait to get stranded here again!" said Ian sarcastically, he looked down at the island as we flew away, "I am never going to get on anything coming near Costa Rica again...I should have known something was going to go wrong this time too,"  
  
"I just can't figure out why the boat blew..." Ellie stopped talking. The three of them looked over and glared at JO.  
  
" It was him, WASN'T IT?!" said Alan, fury now visible through his eyes.  
  
"UM...let's not play the blame game," I said nervously, I inched over by my muse, " But, now that you mentioned it, ol'buddy, ol' pal...yeah, it was JO who blew up the boat, " I looked at the angry faces of Ellie, Alan, and Ian. They looked away out the windows, Ian began to speak.  
  
"So, we helped you get off the island and helped you find shelter on the island and this was after you got us stuck on the island and almost caught us on fire, on the island.... OH...You owe us big time and you'll owe me even more if I don't throw him out the door!!!!" Ian stood up but was pushed down by paramedic, who was taking care of the little wounds of ours.  
  
" Um....I'm terribly sorry to interrupt...but I have to ask the young boy over there" she pointed to JO, "How long have you had those burns? You chould really have those looked at," She grabbed JO's hand. When she did his pinky finger(which was charcoal black) fell into her hand. She passed out into Ian's lap.  
  
"She really shouldn't be a paramedic if she can't handle that," Soap said, shaking her head.  
  
" I doubt she see's that often," Ian said, pushing the woman to the floor, and stretching his leg out. The woman moan softly.  
  
The rest of the ride was silent until we landed. There was a hussle around us as we tried to find our rides. I finally saw my mom and dad. They greeted me with open arms, but quickly scolded me. I didn't care though. I felt to bad as I watched the other three people take off in different directions.  
  
Syd:Oh Yeah!! I finally got Ch 6 done.  
Soap: (Still watching ceilling fan)  
JO: ((handing me remains of clothes and walking outside to burn more stuff)) 


	7. Going Home:Ian

Syd:((still asleep)  
Soap:((runs and jumps on Syd!!))You will never get this done if you don't stop sleeping!  
Syd:((Wakes up suddenly, beating Soap to pulp))POCESSED FRUITCAKE WILL NEVER CONCURE ME!!!!!AARG!  
JO: ((Watching Syd beat Soap up,)) And people think I'm crazy(( sits down, puts on bifocals and starts readind a book.....thats on fire))Oh, I love this part...  
  
Returning Home:Ian  
  
Dinosaurs, fire, and muses were not a compatable combination. Or at least not on a remote island.Ian Malcolm sat in his first-class window seat on the the plane to Las Angelos Airport. He sat there staring out the window at the vast ocean below. His thoughts lingered on the day before. It was exciting, none the less, but a normal day would truly be nice.  
  
"Hey, your that choas dino guy, right?" Said the man sitting beside him.  
  
"Hey, your the third person to call me that this month," he replyed dryly, watching land slowly start to apear below.  
  
"Yeah, I saw you on the news, they said you saved Sandiago from a T-rex, you and that fine red head,"he said staring at Ian, but looked away when Ian's glare met his eyes.  
  
"That fine red head is my girlfriend, and I don't appreciate you speaking about her that way,"he said coldly. The rest of the flight was silent, except for the ocasional cough or mutter.  
  
"Hey, hey...It was great meeting you, Chaos Guy," said the moron when they were exiting the plane, "I'll think of you everytime something crazy happens, Choas Guy,"  
  
"Yeah, I'll think of you everytime someone calls me that," along with the other dozen, he thought to himself.  
  
He left the airport emptyhanded, since everything he had packed was floating at sea somewhere. With his luck, a kid in Costa Rica was walking around in his jacket. He called a cab when he went outside. It took him to his Las Angelos apartment. He walked into his living room and sat on his couch. He gazed around at the little things that he had gathered with his travels. They sat in between the many books and binders that lined the shelves along the wall.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment then got up and walked over to his answering machine.  
  
"You have three new messages....38 old messages..." said the mechanical vioce,  
  
"I should really delete those old messages..." he said outloud. The first message was from Sarah, she was checking in on him from Africa. The second one took him by surprise though. It was...unique.  
  
"Hi sugur beat, I've been missen your luvin!" said what sounded like a young woman.  
  
"Honey, who are you talking to?" said a man's voice in the background.  
  
"I'm leavin you a message, why?"  
  
"Cause that wasn't my answering machine...."  
  
"Oh....um...wrong number..."there was a click meaning she had hung up.  
  
"Yeah, now I thought I might have been getting lucky," said Ian with a chuckle. The third message was even more interesting.  
  
"Hello, Ian Malcolm, this is the Oprah Winfrey studio, she would like to have you on her show......"  
  
Syd: Yeah....I know Oprah is a chick show...but I thought Springer was pretty out of the question.  
Soap: ((rubbing a large lump on her head))I wonder if Springer will have a show called 'My person is beating me, and I'm just an innocent muse'  
JO: I wonder if he is going to have a show called 'I liek fire and I'm just an innocent muse' 


	8. Heading Homewell, digsite:Alan and kinda...

Syd: Oh yeah...I've only got two more chapters left of my story...I also have another Idea on mind.  
JO: Am I and Soap going to be in the next story.  
Syd: No, I'm not even going to be in my next story.  
Soap: big puppy dog eyes)) We're not going to be in your next story...(starts crying)  
Syd:I'll explain it later...

Going Home(well digsite) : Alan &kinda Ellie

They had just driven up to the site. It was so relaxing, believe it or not, this site had become home for Alan. The wind blew dust in his face as he walked around the students digging and brushing at the skeleton of the raptor.  
  
"Alan, how was the trip?" asked a student, she was making progress on the right leg of the dinosaur.  
  
"It was..um... interesting.I'm going to go in to the trailor and get some rest, ok. It was long night." All the students were staring at Alan by now. They could all since his uneasiness.  
  
He walked over the site passing a couple tarps laying across old digs.The trailor looked like heaven right now. He walked over and grabbed his mail sitting in a box. He sifted through it and threw the junk mail on the table.He sat down in the little bunk and drifted off to sleep. His dreams reveiled great things to him...ok..I'm lying again.  
  
He walked out of the trailor and had seen all of the site was uncovered and there where dinosaurs on fire running around him. he then saw two other people, two girls. One was dragging a huge metal box and another one was chasing JO around with knifes, all of them were being chased by little chipmunks dressed in...loin clothes? All of a sudden a telephone began to ring all the people...or things in his dream began to scream'Turn off the phone!!!'  
  
He woke up suddenly. The phone was ringing on the table sitting close to his bunk. He picked it up...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is this Alan Grant?"  
  
"Yes...why?"  
  
"This is the Oprah Winfry studio, she is interested in having you on her show..."The man went on and on about the show and when he needed to be at the studio. It was a little much for Alan, since he just got home. He went ahead and agreed to go on the show.  
  
After a little while rest and thanking about the show, he decided to call Ellie and tell her.  
  
"Ellie, hello it's Alan, I...uhh..."  
  
"Just got offered a spot on the Oprah Winfry show....yeah I thought it was weird too.. I was just glad it wasn't Springer..." they laughed and chatted for a few minutes. Then Alan left the trailor and started to work with the students out on the dig.

Syd: ((standing over toilet)) OH MY GOSH!! HOW DID YOU STOP UP THE TOILET THAT BAD!  
Soap:(Standing beside her)) My fish died and I didn't know what to do and decided to go ahead and flush it while you were working on the story.  
Syd: Soap, the only fish you had was a 9 inch catfish you caught last week when we were fishing!  
Soap: Yeah..your point is....  
JO: Most people would find this odd.....


	9. Big Oprah Uhoh

Syd:Hey, this is the last chapter, unless I think of something else.  
JO: Which...if I'm not mistaken....she won't ((lighting his toe jam on fire)  
Syd and Soap: ((shakeing their heads)  
Syd:Oh, and I don't own Oprah and I still don't own the Oprah Show or any characters from Jurassic Park...Darn....  
  
Big Oprah Uh-Oh  
  
"Ok, that was an awsome interview, now our next guest, the hardworking palentologist and the beautiful paleobotonist...Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler..."there was a loud amount of applause as Alan and Ellie entered the set.  
  
"Hi, Alan, Ellie, so tell us what you guys do..."  
  
"Um...well we dig up dinosaurs and plants and do research and find out new stuff everyday...." said Ellie, nervously glancing at the cameras.  
  
"Yeah, I guess thats about it, we go to different sites and I do some conferences about it...."  
  
" Well, how about Jurassic Park, we have all heard about it and about the rumors blah blah blah..." said Oprah, the audience was laughing at the joke.  
  
" Well, a bunch of theme park animals that have real teeth and a real taste for blood..."said Alan coldly, he knew the subject would be mentioned.  
  
"Well, our next guest may have more to say about it... Welcolme Ian Malcolm.."loud applause once more flooded the set."Hi, Ian, so tell us about you and your work..."  
  
"Don't get him started on WORK,"said Alan, looking up.  
  
"Um..well, I'm a mathmatition, and I special on the Chaos theory..."  
  
"Oh...Chaos that gets us started on Jurassic Park, now that...that was chaos, wasn't it?"Oprah said excitedly.  
  
"Um..yeah..It was really...an experiance," he said staring at the audience full of females.  
  
"Yeah, and speaking of chaos, our next guest are as unpredictible and chaotic as possible..."  
  
"Oh gosh, don't say it..." said Ian and Alan.  
  
"Syd, Soap, and JO!!!"the audience had scattered applause as they walked out.  
  
"Hi, so tell us about yourselves..."  
  
"I like fire!!!!!" said JO, nervous glances spread across the audience.  
  
"Does anyone have some tea? I am quite thirsty...Hehehehehe!!"Said Soap nervously with a slight,very fake...accent.  
  
"umm....I'm a student from Kansas...I have been to Jurassic Park after JO blew up the boat that the other three were also on, we almost got killed, by fire and dinos....and now I get made fun of..." I rambled off at once, staring wide eyed at the cameras, "HI MOM!!!"  
  
"Umm, this isn't live..if you were wondering..."  
  
"Oh...that's nice...is there any tea...tea...anywhere?"  
  
"Well, how did you guys all meet?" asked Oprah.  
  
"Well, we all met on the island actually..."said Ellie. The audience was now cracking up laughing and pointing at Ian.  
  
"OH MY GOSH, YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE!!" screamed Oprah, she was now slapping Ian in the back of the head.  
  
"I like fire, I love fire!!Muhahahahahahahaha!!" the audience was now running around screaming, half of them were on fire. Security was now swarming the set trying unsuccessfully to catch JO. Ian had once more got caught on fire and was being sprayed with a fire extinguisher. Alan and Ellie and Soap had made it to the exit, Oprah was long gone.  
  
"I caught him! I caught him!" I yelled. I had jumped on JO who was now in the arms of security. "Please don't sue him, please don't sue him!!!!" I was yelling, trying to keep from paying however many payments I know I and my family would be.  
  
"Stop spraying me...I'm out of fire, Oh my gosh you got it in my eyes, ow ow ow!!!" Ian was being led out by medics.  
  
"I should probably leave now..." I said outloud, the area was empty, it looked like a tornado had hit the set. I walked out the exit and chased after JO and Soap who were now running from security. This was the most exciting few days I had ever had before. And now it was over. I could still hear the muffled screams of people and now I knew why I was here on the earth....to teach people the dangers of fire....Oh who am I kidding...  
  
((crowded theater, people are looking around at eachother, nobody knows why they were kidnapped to see this short film)  
Syd: Um...hi I'm syd and I wrote this and directed it and JO did all the stunts.  
JO:I like fire(he was staring at Jeff Goldblum in the crowd.  
Jeff: I don't know who that was but it was me.....I'm confused and I've been drugged and kiddnapped by this freakshow......why doesn't this seem odd?  
Soap: (asleep and drooling on his lap)) Jeff:and why is she on my lap!  
Syd: This is the end of my story, I hope you can review and will read my next story...It will be a lot more serious and dramatic..this was just a for fun, stupid story....BYE!!! 


End file.
